1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide apparatus of a slide-type portable terminal which easily opens and closes a slide-type housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a “portable communication device” refers to an electronic device that a user can carry to perform wireless communication with a desired partner. Portable communication devices may be classified into various categories according to their appearance, such as a bar-type portable communication device, a flip-type portable communication device, and a folder-type portable communication device. A bar-type portable communication device refers to a device having a single housing of a bar-shape. A flip-type portable communication device refers to a device in which a flip is rotatably mounted to a housing by a hinge unit. A folder-type communication device refers to manner in which a folder is rotatably connected to a single bar-type housing by a hinge unit.
In addition, portable communication devices may be classified into a rotation-type portable communication device and a slide-type communication device according to the manner of opening and closing the portable communication device. The rotation-type portable communication device refers to a manner in which two housings are rotatably connected, in opposed relation to each other. The slide-type communication device refers to a manner in which two housings are slid with respect to each other in the lengthwise direction of the device. These variously classified portable communication devices can be easily understood by those skilled in the art.
As shown in FIG. 1, in the slide-type portable terminal 1, a main body 2 includes a plurality of keypads 2a and a microphone 2b. A slide body 3 is slid upward or downward by half the length of the main body 2 in order to open the portable terminal. Generally, the main body 2 has a 3 by 4 keypad, and a speaker 3a and a display unit 3b are provided on the front surface of the slide body 3.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional slide-type portable terminal 1 includes a main body, a slide body 3 which can be slid on the main body 2 by a predetermined length, and a plurality of torsion springs 4 provided between the slide body 3 and the main body 2, for providing resilient forces to slidably move the slide body 3 upward and downward with respect to the main body.
A main plate 2c is provided in the main body 2, and a slide plate 3c is provided in the slide body 3.
The main plate 2c and the slide plate 3c are screw-coupled to the bodies 2 and 3 so as to be fixed, respectively.
However, according to the conventional slide-type portable terminal, since the main plate is provided in the main body and the slide plate is provided in the slide body, the size and thickness of the plates cannot be reduced. Accordingly, since the size of the terminal is large, it is difficult to make the portable terminal slim and the design of the terminal is not appealing.
Further, since the plates are assembled to the bodies after they are assembled in advance, the assembling processes are difficult and assembly time is long.
Further, use of the plates increases the number of parts, thereby increasing the cost of the product.